1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Displays constitute an important part of various electronic devices and have been miniaturized for used in portable electronic devices. However, even the miniaturization of electronic devices has failed to satisfy a variety of demands. Thus, the research and development is of flexible displays that can be rolled or folded is currently being conducted.